


A Dream Says More Than A Thousand Words

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, Donghyuk is an angel, Fluff, I think?, I'm not used to writing them, Jinhwan barely appears, M/M, Not sure if I got it right..., and when I say slight I mean you might miss it if you blink, but has a bit of hurt/comfort?, but he is also done, but he is done as well, junhoe talks in his sleep, request, slight harbin/jinhwan, so I'm not sure about this?, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Junhoe talks in his sleep. The consequences of this may be better than expected.





	A Dream Says More Than A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, anon, I hope I got it right? Sorry I took a while, but here it is. Feel free to ask anything else!!
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Junhoe was avoiding Donghyuk. He knew it probably wasn’t the best way to deal with the problem, and that sooner or later he’d have to face the boy either way. But for now, he’d rather avoid the other singer and pretend everything was normal and that he hadn’t fucked up.

 

The problem had started in the morning. Or maybe it was during the night, but Junhoe only became aware of it in the morning, when he woke up to Donghyuk looking at him, cheeks slightly red and eyes wide. Junhoe frowned, his sleep-fogged brain not understanding exactly what was wrong.

“Good… morning?”

He mumbled, stretching and yawning. Donghyuk seemed to come back to reality, shaking his head.

“Oh, uhn, good morning. Yeah.”

He said. However, his eyes didn’t leave Junhoe, and his cheeks became slightly redder. Junhoe’s frown deepened and he sat up. He raked his mind, searching for something that would justify the older boy’s weird behaviour, but came up with nothing.

“Did, uhn… did something happen?”

He asked. Only then Donghyuk seemed to notice that he was staring. He giggled nervously, looking down. To say that Junhoe was completely lost was an understatement. What the hell had happened while he was asleep?

“No, no, nothing… nothing happened. You just, uhn… you were kind of… talking in your sleep.”

The last part came out mumbled, accompanied by a blush. For a second, Junhoe became only more confused than he already was, wondering what could it be that he said that made Donghyuk so flustered. And then the dream he’d been having came back to him and the blush that covered Junhoe’s cheeks could probably be seen from the other side of the country. 

“Oh my god.”

He said, too shocked to even move. He felt numb and there was a weird buzz on his ears. Donghyuk was chewing on his shirt’s sleeve, looking at the floor.

“Do you…”

He started, but Junhoe didn’t even give him time to finish before he stood up and ran out of the room. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in, sliding down to sit on the floor, his heart racing. Fuck. He’d fucked up so bad.

 

Junhoe knew he talked in is sleep. He’d been told so by many people throughout his life. But it had never really been a problem. Apparently he didn’t speak loud enough for it to wake other people up, and most of it was just undecipherable rambling, so it had never been a concern to Junhoe.

But that night… that night Junhoe had been having a less than innocent dream about Donghyuk, and apparently he’d been talking as well. And judging by Donghyuk’s face and comments, it hadn’t been just incoherent mumbles.

He buried his face in his hands. This wasn’t how he’d planned on telling Donghyuk about his feelings. Not that he planned on letting the other know about his crush at all, but if he were to do it, it certainly wouldn’t be like that. But now he didn’t have a choice. It was done, and Donghyuk would probably never look at him again.

 

After he finally managed to calm himself down a little, he got up to shower. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and hide from the world, but he couldn’t. His schedule didn’t allow him. So he showered and took a few seconds to breathe before going out.

He powerwalked to his room, looking only at the floor and hoping that Donghyuk would have already left. Thankfully, the Universe decided it had already had enough fun with him for a while, and Donghyuk wasn’t in the room when Junhoe entered. The singer sighed in relief and proceeded to dress himself, before grabbing his wallet and going out, yelling a ‘I’ll se you guys at the practice room!’ over his shoulder. He headed out before anyone could even react, and walked as fast as he could without running, until he felt like he could relax.

Turns out, relaxing wasn’t exactly a good idea, because as soon as his breath went back to normal, his mind began wandering. He thought back to the dream that had caused all of the mess he was in right now and his cheeks immediately reddened.

He sighed. He’d been having these dreams for a while, and although it had made him panic, at first, it wasn’t a surprise. His relationship with Donghyuk hadn’t started that well. They used to fight and argue constantly in the beginning, driving their hyungs crazy. But facing the possibility of one of them not debuting had changed all of them and the way they saw each other, and soon Junhoe found himself closer to his same-aged friend.

They started hanging out more, and Junhoe discovered that Donghyuk was a great company for light night trips to the convenience store and to watch movies. He was also very easy to help when it came to vocal coaching and the two of them quickly found themselves staying later at the company for Junhoe to help the slightly older boy.

And then, after a few months, more than a few random thoughts of ‘wow, Donghyuk looks cute today’ and a few very weird dreams, Junhoe accepted that maybe, just maybe, he liked Donghyuk way more than previously thought.

After the realization hit him, there was a subtle shift on their relationship. Junhoe didn’t distance himself, he didn’t want to raise suspicions, but he became aware of things he hadn’t noticed before, and even if he tried hard not to change anything about the way he treated Donghyuk, some things inevitably changed, even if none of them noticed it.

Neither of them noticed when their jokes became more like flirting, or when their escapades to go to the convenience store became more like secret dates. They didn’t notice the way they started cuddling closer to each other when they watched a movie, or the increase of times they missed something the others said because they were paying attention at each other.

What Junhoe did notice was the increasing number of times he dreamed of Donghyuk. Of kissing him, of holding him close, of… well, other things. But it hadn’t been a problem, because he’d planned to take those dreams to his grave with him. Except he hadn’t been counting on his own mouth betraying him while he slept.

Junhoe groaned, frustrated, running his hand through his hair. Why? Why did he have to go and fall for Donghyuk? He’d finally managed to fix his relationship with the boy, to better the group’s dynamics, and for what? For him to make everything a thousand times more awkward than it was in the beginning? Fuck.

 

Junhoe wasn’t proud of his decision of skipping practice. He felt guilty just by changing his course to the park nearby their dorm, and he’d feel even guiltier when his hyungs filled his phone with massages asking where he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to go to the company building. He didn’t have the courage to face Donghyuk. Not yet.

He sat down on the ground, by a tree, knowing that no one who was out there at the moment would recognize him. They weren’t even that well known yet, so he didn’t really have to worry. Besides, his facemask would help too. He settled down as comfortably as he could and plugged his earphones on his phone, turning the volume up so loud he could barely hear himself. Then he closed his eyes, and before he noticed he’d drifted off to sleep.

 

Junhoe woke up confused. He didn’t know where he was or what he was doing there. He blinked sleepily, before remembering the morning he’d had and sighing. And then he remembered he hadn’t gone to practice and his eyes widened as he looked at the watch on his wrist. He groaned. His hyungs had probably gotten to the practice room more than an hour ago, and they had probably sent him messages asking where he was. And he hadn’t answered because he was asleep, and…

“I told them you were ok.”

The sudden voice by his side had Junhoe screaming and jumping away. He turned to the side, noticing for the first time what had woken him up. Donghyuk was sat on the grass, near the place Junhoe had just been seconds ago.

“Uhn…”

He said, eloquently. Donghyuk raised an eyebrow.

“Uhn. That’s all you have to say?” He asked. Junhoe gulped. He knew Donghyuk would hate him, he just didn’t know it would be that much. “You literally disappeared without giving anyone any kind of warning and all you have to say is ‘uhn’?”

Junhoe sighed, taking his facemask off.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

He said, picking the grass by his feet. Donghyuk hummed.

“You’re lucky I found you.” He said. They stayed in silence for a while. Junhoe’s nails were becoming a bit green from ripping the grass, but if he stopped he’d probably go crazy, so he continued his destruction. Donghyuk sighed. “Junhoe. About earlier…”

Junhoe froze.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, I don’t know what happened, and whatever it was you heard…”

“Shush.” Said Donghyuk, interrupting Junhoe’s rambling. “What I heard was you, saying my name in your sleep in a rather… not innocent way, after months of flirting. What I want to know is, didn’t you ever notice that I was flirting back.”

Junhoe’s mind went blank as he looked up at Donghyuk. The older had an eyebrow raised. Months of… what? Was that flirting? Had he been flirting with Donghyuk without noticing? And… wait, did Donghyuk just say he…? What?

“What?”

Said Junhoe, summing up pretty well what was going on in his mind. Donghyuk snorted.

“Please tell me you noticed… oh, god. Jinhwan hyung was right, you’re worse than Jiwon hyung. Junhoe. I’ve had a crush on you since Mix & Match. I thought I didn’t have a chance back then because you hated me. But then you started being nice and we started hanging out and I thought…”

Junhoe’s mind was spinning so fast he was sure he’d have fallen by now, hadn’t he already been sitting. Donghyuk liked him. Donghyuk had liked him for ages and he hadn’t even noticed.

“You like me. Like, for real.”

He said. Donghyuk rolled his eyes, but there was a tint of red on his cheeks.

“Yes, genius. I like you. And you like me, unless you know some other Donghyuk…?”

“No!” Exclaimed Junhoe. His cheeks felt warm. “No. I like you. I mean, I… we… fuck, why is this so hard?”

Donghyuk chuckled, and Junhoe could tell the boy had been worried about Junhoe’s answer, despite having no reason to be worried, considering what he’d heard in the morning.

“It’s not. You’re just making it harder and way more awkward than it has to be.” Junhoe sighed. Then he bit his lip and looked up. Donghyuk was smiling so wide it made him smile too. God, he was so whipped. “Come here.”

Said the older boy, and then his lips were against Junhoe and the younger boy sighed into the kiss. He didn’t know he needed this so much.

 

Him and Donghyuk decided to just skip practice all together that day. They’d already been gone for a while, and Donghyuk had told Jinhwan what was going on, so the eldest would cover for them. Besides, it wouldn’t really be a productive practice when they couldn’t keep away from each other for more than five minutes.

They went to a little coffee shop near the park, where Donghyuk usually bought coffee for everyone, and sat down on a table at the back, where people weren’t likely to see them. Junhoe knew he looked like a fool, smiling to himself for no apparent reason, but Donghyuk looked the same, so he wasn’t too worried.

They ordered and talked while waiting for their food. Junhoe had expected it to be at least slightly awkward, after the less than ideal way this whole thing had come to be, but, as usual, talking to Donghyuk was easy. He had a way to make Junhoe feel comfortable. So they talked and laughed, and Junhoe noticed the way Donghyuk’s hand never left his.

When their food came they ate, and Junhoe was slightly disappointed at losing the warmth of Donghyuk’s hand on his, but the older made up for it by feeding Junhoe a bit of his food. The younger blushed, but accepted, smiling at Donghyuk. The older giggled.

“You’re so cute. It was so hard for me to not do anything earlier.” Said the boy. At Junhoe’s confused expression, Donghyuk explained. “I wanted to tell you so bad, but you obviously didn’t like me like that, so I decided it was better having you as a friend than risking losing it for something that had no hope.”

Junhoe frowned. Donghyuk’s face had gone slightly sad. He put his fork down and took Donghyuk’s hand, blushing a bit.

“I’m sorry I made you wait. I wish I had noticed sooner.”

Donghyuk smiled. Junhoe seemed so uncharacteristically shy, and it was so endearing. He gave the boy a quick peck on the lips.

“It’s ok. You don’t control how you feel. Besides, we’re together now.”

Junhoe hummed, before choking.

“T-together?”

He stuttered, coughing. Donghyuk laughed.

“I mean, only if you want.”

He said, shrugging. Junhoe stared.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

He asked. Donghyuk shrugged again.

“Only if you want.”

He repeated. They were lucky no one in the café was looking at them, because YG would have murdered them if the kiss Junhoe gave Donghyuk came out in any type of media.

 

The other boys went back to the dorm, that night, only to find Junhoe and Donghyuk curled up together on the couch, asleep. Jinhwan smiled knowingly at the way Donghyuk was lying on top of Junhoe, the younger’s hand holding the other protectively.

“Aish, those kids…”

Muttered Hanbin, but Jinhwan saw the little smile on his lips before he brought something to cover the two boys.

“They’re cute.”

Said Jinhwan. Hanbin nodded and offered a hand to the older.

“C’mon. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
